This proposal is for the support of certain expenses of the IX International Biometric Conference. A program of wide interest is planned for those concerned with statistical applications in the biological and medical sciences. Support is requested for specific meeting expenses, especially costs related to the publication of invited papers and abstracts of contributed papers. These international meetings have traditionally been supported in large measure by the host country. Both Australia in 1967 and West Germany in 1970 provided excellent support. (Romania in 1974 could offer little financial help, but did support the publication of papers.) The last conference in the U.S.A. was in 1947 so it is hoped that support for an excellent conference can be obtained.